This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument equipped with an automatic bass/chord performance function.
An automatic bass/chord performance function by which bass tones and chord tones are produced automatically in accordance with a predetermined rhythm pattern by depressing the keys corresponding to the desired chord in a keyboard for chord performance (such as a lower keyboard), is well known in the art. In this kind of electronic musical instrument equipped with an automatic bass/chord performance function, the player must manage the chord progression (changes of chords according to measures) by playing the lower keyboard with his left hand. If the chord progression can be done automatically, the player does not need to use his left hand for the chord progression. Thus, all the players have to do is to play the melody. Accordingly, easy playing is available to all players, especially to beginners.